Burned Valstrax
|ailments = , , , |weaknesses = , |move = Super Divebomb |creator = Werequaza86 }} Burned Valstrax is a variant of Valstrax that exerts so much energy when flying and fighting, it wears itself out easily. Don't be fooled, however. This doesn't leave it vulnerable, as it can expel a toxic smoke while recharging. Physiology The Burned Valstrax appears as a brownish color with tints of red. The energy that it exerts pulses back and forth from orange to black. No one knows quite how it got this way, but some experts believe it is the result of these Valstrax pushing themselves too much. Aside from this, it is quite similar to its original. Behavior Burned Valstrax don't spend as much time in the air as the original. When they do fly around, they don't go as high either. Due to the amount of energy they put out, they can get much farther in a shorter amount of time, but this can be taxing on them. Burned Valstrax get worn out easily, so they take frequent breaks. If they exert too much energy, they need to recharge, and become completely unable to fly for a short time. They then expel smoke from their vents. This smoke can have quite a few uses, making the monster still dangerous in this worn out state. Abilities The energy that the Burned Valstrax exerts still has the dragon element, but it has been heated to the point where the fire element can be found, fused with it. This variant keeps the moves that the original has, with some new ones of course. When Burned Valstrax hits a hunter while stabbing with its wings, it'll fire off a blast like a gunlance shell. When it fires energy from its vents, it can fire from all vents, one wing at a time, causing bigger blasts. When enraged, Burned Valstrax can charge energy from both of its wings together, and fire a big explosive blast, about the size of Teostra's supernova. It can swipe its wings across the ground, scorching it, leaving a patch of fire that'll damage hunters that walk through it. When it charges at hunters, sometimes Burned Valstrax will quickly launch into the air mid charge, and just as quickly launch back down straight at a hunter. It can change targets when it does this, getting the jump on its foes. When enraged, it'll do the "around the world attack" that the original has, but with much more force. It'll slide across the ground after impact, digging its wing in order to slow itself down, then it'll burst forward toward a hunter, scorching the ground behind it. Occasionally it'll even burst back into the air a short distance and charge directly at a foe. Depending on how many energy attacks Burned Valstrax has used, especially when enraged, it'll wind up "burnt out" at some point. In this state, its movements are slower and it cannot leave the area. When it tries to use energy attacks in this state, all that comes out are puffs of a smoke-like gas. This gas, when inhaled, can be toxic. It can fire out this gas, which causes poison if it hits. If Burned Valstrax hits someone with multiple gas attacks in a short amount of time, or if they're hit with a bigger one, they become blinded. Carves G Rank Armor Blademaster GR Defense: 670-860 Fire: 30 Water: -30 Thunder: 0 Ice: 0 Dragon: -40 Skills: Dragon's Spirit, Rueful Crit, Composed, Evasion Down, Stam Recov Down Gunner GR Defense: 335-430 Fire: 35 Water: -25 Thunder: 5 Ice: 5 Dragon: -35 Skills: Dragon's Spirit, Rueful Crit, Composed, Evasion Down, Stam Recov Down Weapons Greatsword Burned Greatsword Scorched Greatsword Longsword Worn Knife Burnt Out Knife Sword and Shield Worn Blade Burnt Out Blade Dual Blades Burned Twins Scorched Twins Lance Burned Wing-Spear Scorched Wing-Spear Gunlance Worn Buster Burnt Out Buster Hammer Worn Piercing Burnt Out Piercing Hunting Horn Worn Whistle Burnt Out Whistle Switch Axe Burned Axe Scorched Axe Insect Glaive Acute Burn Acute Singe Charge Blade Burned Shield Scorched Shield Light Bowgun Burned Unity Scorched Unity Heavy Bowgun Blasted Artillery Burnt Out Artillery Bow Worn Wing Scorched Wing Quests G Rank Notes *Burned Valstrax was originally going to be a subspecies. **An older concept of it was "Fallen Valstrax" **This concept was going to be red and use both Light and Darkness elements *The sonic booms it causes can be heard from other areas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Variant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Blaze Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Werequaza86